


Mine

by Franbergh



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform, stasha - Freeform, steveXnatasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franbergh/pseuds/Franbergh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random oneshot of our fav Steve and Natasha when they're spy and soldier or a man and woman, maybe a girl and boy or even kids and their pet.<br/>as long as they're together and love each other, things should a happy end :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (He is..) Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Nat found stray Steve in her tree house.

"What is that?" Nick staring at a happy faced golden retriever behind a little scarlet haired girl.

"Dog. I found him hiding in my shack," the girl just tossing an explanation and passing him.

"How is 'that' in the backyard?" Nick glaring at the dog who doesn't feel intimidated at all. "Nat, what are you doing?" now he towering the girl who busy digging the fridge.

"Steve's hungry," her answer's short.

"Steve? Who's Steve?"

"The dog." 

"How do you know his name? Did he belong's to anyone? You should call his owner then,"

"Nope. He's alone. I named him." She's answered while staring at a sausage in her hand, thinking if she should give it to Steve raw or she need to fry it.

"Dad, should we fry this or Steve can eat it raw?" Natasha asking innocently, doesn't aware of her father's annoyed face and then Nick snap.

"Fry?! You don't give Steve name and you don't feed Steve. He'll attached to you!" 

Like he understand what the topic's about, Steve staring at Nick sadly and Natasha come to him to pat his head lovingly.

"It's okay, Steve can attached to me," and another understanding Steve wag his tail happily.

"He might belongs to somebody,"

"Do you belong to anyone, Steve?" She just ignore her father and playing with the dog. And finally Nick give up.

"You can give him raw and we should go to the shelter to check if he's belong to anyone," 

"Nope. He's mine!" Her answer is final.

"Still we need to go there if you want to adopt him and if you adopt him, means you taking care of him!"

"No problem! I'm adopted too so I know what to do, Dad!" 

"So give him some water too then we can go."

"Cool! Let's go, Steve!" And the little Natasha happily running back into the kitchen with Steve also happily running with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we all know steve is big but adorable and fluffy and he is innocent and only goes on full attack mode when those he care about is in danger.


	2. (She is..) Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The super-hot-grandpas gossiping.

Once upon a time the super-grandpas are hanging out in a bar watch the young kids especially the girls. And that reminds the allknow forever playboy Bucky to the girls in his bestfriend's life..

Bucky: What's with you and spy girls anyway?

Steve: What are you talking about?

Bucky: Back then when we're on war, I understand Agent Carter is practically the only girl around. But now, can't you date any normal girl?!

Steve: She's pretty much normal! Her jokes are kind of mean sometimes, but other than her tricks and fighting skill she's just like any other girl. She love pretty dresses, she's great with kids. You should see her with Barton's kids-

Bucky: I thought the whole Barton family is top secret?! She knew? Did you told her because you're dating?!

Steve: What are you talking about? She's basically hiding it from the rest of us.

Bucky: I thought she's just some kind of in lower level agent. I never think she would entrusted with that kind of top secret thing. 

Steve: Low? We're of on the same level. We're The Avengers Team if you forget.

Bucky: Are we talking about.. Sharon  
Steve: Natasha

Bucky: WHATT??? SHE'S MINE!

Steve: What 'mine'??!! You've been trying to kill her for how many times anyway?! 

Bucky: It's kind of growing on me now!

Steve: I can't believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always want to see stucky as bestfriends again.

**Author's Note:**

> because we all know steve is big but adorable and fluffy and he is innocent and only goes on full attack mode when those he care about is in danger.


End file.
